Microwave communication is dependant on precision antenna mounting including stabilization of aim in altitude and azimuth with respect to the remote counterpart source or target antenna. In the case of portable antennas there is an obvious trade-off between the mass or complexity of the support structure and antenna stability. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,827,629, 4,799,642 and 5,061,945 are examples of the present state of the art in portable and semi-portable dish antenna support structures. They are massive; clumsy and time consuming in assembly and disassembly; present complicated, multiple packaging for transport; and share with all designs a vulnerability to torsional load displacement deriving from wind on the dish.
The present invention, therefore, has for its objects and features an antenna support design in which weight is minimized; foldability quickly presents a compact, manageable package for transport; and the ability of the support to resist torsional loading on the surmounted dish is achieved with minimized weight and at low cost.